


Warm Hands

by GypseyDanger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Stiles Stilinksi/Malia Tate, Oblivious Kira, Oblivious Scott, mentions of isaac lahey/allison argent - Freeform, minor stiles stilinksi/cora hale, normal stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypseyDanger/pseuds/GypseyDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to avoid them as much as possible, apart from Lydia, and it worked... for a short time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avoid

It had been about a week after all of the drama that had happened, yet again, in Beacon Hills. Although Kira was still fairly new, she had taken the outcome of her strange new arrival to the town she now called home better than anyone expected. She still hadn't spoken with Scott since the night they had defeated the Nogitsune. She figured he wouldn't want to talk to her because it had been her fault that all of this happened.

Her new found powers that allowed her to suck electricity off of the ground. It was pretty awesome. Though it was also a reminder of Allison and the twin's death. It made her want to vomit, knowing that if she hadn't moved to Beacon Hills, none of this would have gotten Scott's friends killed.

Kira would walk down the halls, having found a friendship with Lydia, and pass by Stiles or Isaac. Lydia would wave and one of them would go up to Lydia and smile grimly at her, talking with her 'til four minutes before the bell rang. Kira would say, "See you later," to Lydia and leave before she could respond.

She tried to avoid them as much as possible, apart from Lydia, and it worked... for a short time.

*

It was on a Saturday morning when she saw him. Well, more like rammed into him. Now that she has discovered of her love of running, thanks to the cross-country incident, Kira was able to run faster than ever. So fast that she gets caught up in the speed and hits a hard and brick wall like figure, but is held by hands before her ass hits the cold forest floor. 

The person smelled like cinnamon and pine trees. She recognizes the scent in an instant, the perfect blend of two things you wouldn't particularly want to sniff out. 

Scott's grip is tight, but not tight enough to bruise. She can't escape at all and she would never try to hurt him to get away. His eyebrows are furrowed, a slight frown on his face. His eyes are shifting in between the chocolate brown and blood red. (Kira doesn't know whether that makes her want to kiss him or avoid him even more so than throughout the week, seeing as he clearly is angry with her.) His mouth is slightly ajar, hot breath fanning across her face. This whole irritated Alpha look is good on him and that causes the crush she's had on him to swell and come close to blossom into something she has never had experience with.

"You've been ignoring me," he says softly. His hold on her arms loosens, he still doesn't let go. "Why have you been avoiding me, Kira?" Scott's voice breaks on her name and it nearly shatters her heart into little pieces. She's new at this and has no idea how to deal with the feelings she has developed for him.

Her tongue wets her lips. "I figured you'd want to grieve over Allison with your pack." Kira's heart is pounding in her chest, just like all the other times she was ever this close to him.

Scott ponders over her answer for a minute. His head cocks to the side in an adorable way that made him look like a confused puppy. "What do you mean? You are a part of my pack."

She doesn't respond, only gives him a sad expression. It seemed to confuse him more. "My parents want to stay in Beacon Hills." She pauses and bites at her lip. "It's too bad that you consider me a part of your pack because we're leaving in about a month." He steps back, letting go of her arms. His breathing as if he got the wind knocked out of him. "I don't want to stay in a town where I was the reason behind the one person you loved and one of your friends died, Scott." He runs a hand through his hair. "Dad really likes teaching at BHH, but he knows that I don't want to stay."

Scott looks down at the pocket of her pants, hearing the buzzing of her phone. Kira takes it out and slides the screen to answer.  _"Your mother wants you home for breakfast. We also have to go over where we want to move to, Kira. So hurry back."_   She smiles apologetically at the werewolf and points at the phone. He nods and turns back to the way he came. Sighing, Kira jogs back to her house in a somber mood. _  
_


	2. Revelation

Scott collapses on his bed and gives a soft huff. He finally confronts her and is met with the shocker that she's to be moving somewhere else in a month! She hasn't even been in Beacon Hills for long and already she's leaving. He can't blame her for thinking that all of the destruction and the death of Allison and Aiden was her fault when it wasn't. If anything, it's his fault for being stupid enough to let all of them go and fight without him.

His door slams open, revealing Stiles. He was back to normal, wearing skinny jeans and a tight fitted, short sleeved shirt. The change back to _Regular_ _Stiles_ shifted his personality to highly hyperactive down to mildly hyperactive. He didn't need to take Adderall anymore and was a bit calmer than his former _Regular_ _Stiles_ ' self used to be. But other than that, he was back to being Scott McCall's best friend and partner in crime.

"What's with the long face, Scotty?" He bounced on the bed and looked around the room. When he didn't answer back, he started to become worried. "Dude, what's up with your hit puppy face?" Stiles' face slid to concerned. "Is it still because of Allison? If it is, I'm sorry about not taking in your feelings."

Scott rubbed his hands against his face and groaned. "She's leaving, Stiles." He sat up, setting his elbows against his knees.

"Who is?" He asked like an idiot, receiving a look from Scott. "Oh, Kira, yeah." He remembered something about the new girl, former new girl. "Do you still have a thing for her? I thought it was just a crush and you were still hungover...you know who?"

"She's just..." Scott gives a sort of whimper. "Kira is adorable, smart, funny, she smells like spring time and apples...her dad actually likes me!" He blows a raspberry. "It's different from what me and Allison had. Kira makes me want to voluntarily learn how to bake pies from my mom just so I could give them to her." He grins happily and plays with his fingers. "I quite possibly might be falling for her." His grin drops to a frown. Stiles is staring at him with his eyebrows nearly to his hairline. "But she doesn't feel the same way towards me. I'm pretty sure the way she feels for me is purely platonic."

"I think you should talk to Lydia about this. Girls aren't my specialty." Stiles pulls out his phone and sends a text to Lydia, telling her to come to Scott's house.

Scott smirks towards his best friend, landing a light punch on his shoulder. "I'm not so sure about that. Who's the guy that has two girls-supposedly cousins to be specific-silently fighting over him? It sure as hell isn't me, Stiles."

The boy in question rolls his eyes. "Me and Malia had a small fling, and yeah, okay I like her. But Cora and I have a lot in common and I have no clue who to pick when it comes to having a relationship with one of them. A werewolf and werecoyote, each with raging jealousy, are having a battle to the death (figuratively) over me. Me! a scrawny sidekick to a badass Alpha." He lay a hand on Scott's shoulder. "This is every loser's dream come true, Scotty."

Either Lydia was in the area when she was texted or sped past the speed limit to his house. She entered the room with sunglasses on her head and the keys to her car held in her hand. "What is it you need, McCall?" She sounded inconvenienced, even though she looked worriedly at Scott.

Stiles pats him on the shoulder. "I'm going to leave and check up on my dad down at the police station. You-" He points a finger at Lydia. "-need to give our humble Alpha a little advice on how to handle Kira." She opens her mouth. "I know I could use your help too, but I need to figure this out on my own, Lyd. You just give Scotty tips on how to sweep Kira off her feet." He leaves the two to their chat time.

"How do you know if someone likes you?" He asks suddenly.

Lydia shrugs. "I can't really explain it. Sometimes you don't know, others you do." She steals the seat Stiles had taken. "Just tell her. She's already fallen head over heels for you. I mean that in a literal sense." He stared at her quizzically. "She heard your name once and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk."

"Even if she does like me and I tell her I feel the same way, it won't matter. She doesn't have a reason to not move. I don't want to do the long distance thing. It would never work out that way." Scott hangs his head.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't want to stay in Beacon Hills because she's deluded herself into thinking that it's her fault Aiden and Allison are dead." He pouts and taps his foot on the floor.

Everyone blamed themselves for the two's deaths. Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Isaac. Stiles, he should have been strong enough to get rid of the Nogitsune from himself earlier. Lydia, she should have been smarter when the demon had kidnapped her. Scott, all of this would be avoided if he had thought out before just acting. Isaac, if he had pulled himself together in time, then maybe he could have warned her and taken the blade instead.

"Just pour your heart out to her and give her a reason to stay. Try to make her understand."

Scott didn't know how he was going to make that happen if she kept sneaking away from him, leaving no trace of her path. He had a personal joke about it, knowing that she would unintentionally have the actions of an actual fox. "Thanks, Lydia."


	3. Confession(s)

Despite what Scott had planned during his talk with Lydia, Kira would somehow end up hiding from him without any hint of where she'd be. He spent nearly an hour a day searching for her when she clearly did not want to be found. It was worse in school, because her dad had taken a break from teaching, which meant that Kira could miss as much school as she wanted. During lunch and classes, he'd mope and pick at his food. Stiles, Isaac, and Lydia noticed- though not so much Danny.

It was already the day before she moved- Lydia had found out from her parents for him- and Scott was running out of time to tell her. With very little clue as to where she could be, Scott was taking any and every chance of suspicion from his friends. Stiles was always busy spending time with his dad, Isaac is bonding with Chris Argent now, and Lydia is researching all she can about the supernatural with Danny after school all the time.

Currently, the Alpha werewolf was nervously bouncing his knee up and down while coach Finstock droned on and on about the vast differences between lacrosse and football, which had absolutely nothing to do with economics. Stiles nudged him with his elbow and mouths for him to stop.

The bell rang and Scott stood abruptly from his seat, speeding out of the room. It was one of his period of the day and now that school was over, he could resume in his search for Kira. He thought it'd be good if he were to take advice from Deaton or Derek seeing as they had more experience in the department of supernatural than he did at the moment.

Hopping on his motorcycle, it took no less than ten minutes to arrive at the front of the building. The ding of the small bell announced his presence in Deaton's workplace. Scott walked to the back, helmet in hand, and spotted Deaton taking the heartbeat of a small dog. It appeared to be asleep with its slowed down heart and heavy breathing. Deaton already knew that it was him, so he gently lifted the animal back into a cage that was set on the counter.

"What can I do for you?" Deaton asked, leaning against the counter.

Scott opened his mouth to answer, but he smelled the familiar scent of Derek, mixed with _Kira_ 's scent. What was she doing with him? Were they together? He calmed himself down, making sure the wolf wouldn't come out. "Was Derek here?" His boss was great at lying, a professional at it. But when it came to Scott, he knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to him, he was like a son to him almost, Scott knew. So, he nodded his head in to the angered werewolf. "Where is he?"

"He was headed out of town to visit Cora. I don't know when he'll be back." His heartbeat didn't stutter a bit. Either he was telling the truth or Derek had convincingly lied to him. "Did you need help with anything?" Scott shook his head and left without another word.

* * *

 

The doors slid closed, Derek's hard footsteps echoing in the empty space. Kira was asleep on the pullout couch he had bought for Isaac and, occasionally, Cora. He had been- surprisingly- kind enough to Kira and allowed her to hide out in his loft for the rest of the month. Her parents had shockingly let her spend the nights with him and didn't really question as to why, only hoping that their daughter was not sleeping around with a much older werewolf.

Freshly made curly fries wafted into her nose and caused her to awaken. She yawned and scratched at her head, sitting up and looking in Derek's direction. "Is that food?" In exchange for a place to stay and eat, Kira's father provided a healthy sum of cash for the man.

Derek dropped the paper bag of food down on her lap. "Yeah, Stiles asked me to give them to you." Kira raised her eyebrows in alarm. "Relax, I didn't tell him. You shouldn't have so little faith in me."

She scoffs, "Yeah, alright." She dismisses it and takes out a few curly fries and shoves them in her mouth sloppily. It's silent for a few moments while she continues eating the fries. It's nice. She's sad that there won't be much brother-sister type bonding between them anymore. "I'm going to miss everyone." Sighing, she whispered, "Especially Scott."

"You're going have to tell him, whether you like it or not." Kira didn't say anything, only finished the rest of the fries. Derek cocked his head. "He's here." On cue, the doors slide back. As his Alpha steps inside, Derek decides that the best action to take is to leave. "I'll just leave you two alone."

Kira was left laying on the couch as Scott stalked over to her. His eyes were, again, flashing from brown to red. He breathed in deeply, exhaling through his mouth.

Kira bit her lip and crumpled up the paper bag and container inside. "What are you doing here, Scott?"

Still taking deep breaths, he was able to speak. "I've been looking for you all month. What are you doing here with Derek?"

It sounded accusing to her, but she didn't want to assume too much. It was her last day in Beacon Hills and she didn't want to say goodbye to him this way. "I.." Kira didn't know what to say. It'd been nearly a month since she's seen him and it wasn't expected that he'd find her hiding out in Derek's loft. No one except Derek and her parents had known she was there.

"Never mind. Just listen, please." Scott took a breath again, though his eyes were still flashing back and forth. "No one knew where you were and now that I've found you, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not mad. I just don't want to get in the middle of you two." He stops Kira from interrupting him and continues. "I just need to say that I have strong feelings toward you. I'm not sure I'm in love with, but I am heading towards it. It's your last full day here and I just can't hold it in anymore."

Scott lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kira gripped hair on the nape of his neck and responded, closing her eyes. She's wanted to do this again for such a long time, but never had enough courage. She wished she could do this everyday and would if it weren't for the fact that she was moving tomorrow.

Kira pulled away afew seconds later, breathing heavily. "Me and Derek aren't together." There goes the confused puppy look again. Just tugging at her heart. "He was just offering me a place to hide from everyone and buying food for me."

He paused for a moment, then smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and swinging her in a circle. He set her down on the ground and then kissed her forehead. "You don't know how relieved I am." His smile shifted into a frown, remembering something. "I hope that, if you're willing to stay, we can take things a bit slow."

Her response was another kiss on the lips and a grin. "Well, yeah, I've been wanting to do this ever since you first kissed me. I just didn't think that you had feelings for me. Besides, I'm pretty sure that my parents didn't pack up anything. They had a hunch that you'd find me before we left and make me stay."

"I didn't think you had feelings for me either. Lydia kept telling me otherwise." He gave a dopey grin.

To which Kira shook her head. "Come on, let's go and tell my parents that I've changed my mind."


End file.
